Swapped - A Fruits Basket fanfic
by caitybug13
Summary: What would happen if we started the entire fruits basket story over, but swapped Tohru and Kyo? Now Tohru is the one cursed to be the cat in the chinese zodiac, and Kyo is the innocent bystander who gets mixed up in Yuki and Tohru's family curse. Will the swap in characters make the story play out any differently than the original? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

*This contains spoilers from the Manga "Fruits Basket"

Prologue:

_My name is Tohru Honda, and I am a monster._

_I was a cursed child, born into a cursed family. No one could really love me, not that I could blame them. After all, even among the cursed I am considered a monster. I knew that was all I ever would be._

_But, when I accidently fell and hurt that boy (Kyo, I think his name was) things in my life changed drastically. I was forced to live with the boy, and with Yuki. Yuki... the boy I'd always been jealous of, and whom I had secretly fallen in love with a long time ago. Not that I would ever tell him that. No, this monster will keep her secrets and suffer alone and in silence. Even in a crazy house with three men._

_My name is Tohru Honda. I am a monster. At least, I always believed I was. _

_This is the story of how I was proved wrong._

A/N This is going to be interesting... I've never tried writing a Fruits Basket fanfic before. I'd always wanted to try, but the original story always seemed to perfect to tamper with. So, instead of taking the characters and changing things to how I wanted the story to play out, I am performing a little experiment.

What would have happened if Tohru was the cursed one, and was a part of the zodiac, while Kyo was the one in a normal life? Basically, they just switch places. The point is to see how their characters would react in the opposite positions in the story.

Tohru will still have Tohru's personality (only altered slightly to make up for how her circumstances might have influenced her character) and Kyo will still have Kyo's personality at core.

Starting at the beginning of the story, where Tohru and Kyo meet, go through the story with me as Tohru takes on the challenges of the curse, and Kyo has to try to take Tohru's place and help her. Will the two still fall in love, or will tohru take the plot down a different path?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

I didn't mean to come in through the roof.

If I had wanted to challenge Yuki, as everyone assumed I did, I would have come in through the front door. But, due to my clumsiness, and inability to communicate my intentions, I fell through the ceiling and made everyone think I meant to attack Yuki.

The truth was that I was eavesdropping, which honestly isn't much better of an excuse. I'd always thought it was wrong to eavesdrop. People had a right to keep their business private. But, in this particular instance, I had been near Shigure's house and had noticed the red haired boy talking to Yuki. I was curious.

One might wonder what I was doing at Shigure's house in the first place. Since leaving the Sohma household, I went with my master to train in the mountains. My master was somehow convinced that I needed or wanted to defeat Yuki to give me peace or something. This misconception came from an accidental brawl, have you will, that occurred when we were very young, and had somehow managed to reappear throughout the years.

I'd never intentionally fought Yuki. But, people (including Yuki himself) assumed that I wanted to fight him and were always pushing us into a brawl.

So, I was training in the mountains until my master declared I wasn't learning anything more by being there, and sent me here to fight Yuki. For some reason, I had decided to come. I didn't know what else to do.

I didn't plan to challenge him though.

But, when the ceiling collapsed under my weight, and I somehow landed on my feet, facing Yuki, in a very threatening position, I realized it very much appeared as if I had come to challenge him. And, by Yuki's face, I knew that he had been expecting me to eventually show up and try to fight him.

"You've been waiting for me, haven't you?" I asked. I was genuinely curious.

Yuki stared at me with that cool gaze and I felt my cheeks reddening. I tried to keep my face from showing it, but I think I just looked angry. He tilted his head. "Every time you're here, you make a mess! Haven't you had enough?"

I stood up straighter. _Uh oh, _I thought, _He thinks I want to fight him. What am I going to do? I didn't mean to break his roof or challenge him or…_

"You're so weak!" He scoffed and glared at me.

I swallowed and winced in my head. I wished I'd never come here. But I had felt so pressured by my master, and I hadn't been able to express to him how I really felt. "Master," I whispered to myself, firming my resolve, "this time I will make you see how I feel." I'd make sure my master knew how I really felt about fighting Yuki.

Yuki took a step forward and my eyes widened. I had better do something quick before we ended up fighting! I glanced around and then noticed the gaping hole in the ceiling. Was that what he was so angry about?

I looked desperately at Yuki and reached forward in a distressed manner. What could I do? I know! "I'll pay you back!" I shouted.

Yuki didn't seem to appreciate my offer. He actually seemed even more annoyed. He moved into a fighting stance.

I was preparing to enter into another unwanted battle with Yuki, as it seemed that nothing I said or did would prevent it, when someone shouted from behind me.

"Please wait!"

I turned quickly to find the red haired boy rushing towards me with a distressed and slightly angry look on his face. I expected him to stop before running into me, but he just kept coming. I failed to see the piece of ceiling lying on the floor that he had slipped on, causing him to fall towards me. The next thing I knew, the red haired boy's arms were around me.

The curse is a weird thing. It didn't really matter that he wasn't really _hugging_ me so much as _falling on_ me. His arms were around me, and that was all it took. With a poof (a literal one too) I was no longer brown haired brown eyed Tohru Honda. I was orange and yellow cat Tohru.

Just in that moment, before the orange haired boy looked at me and realized what had happened, Shigure chose that exact moment to walk through the door.

"Yuki? What was that loud noise? Is Tohru here?"

_Oh no, _I thought, _I was now associated with loud noises and destruction._ Did it only take a loud noise for Shigure to deduce I was in the building?

Everyone was looking at me, except for the orange haired boy, who was sitting up from our fall. Without looking at me he started, "Sorry, are you okay?!"

He stood, me still in his arms. If I were human, I would be blushing. It was just so… Oh gosh. A boy was holding me. I looked at him dejectedly. This was a terrible situation, and it was all my own fault…

When the boy finally looked up and at me, confusion clouded his features.

"You're… a cat."

* * *

A/N so... sorry for not updating sooner. I had this idea, but wasn't quite sure how to execute it properly until now (I still don't know if I can do it right).

The updates to this story are probably going to be short for a while. The chapters will lengthen as I get farther into the story. Right now I am just trying to set it up.

Also, this first chapter's dialogue was based almost entirely off of the second part of the first chapter of the manga (during this same scene in the original). I literally only changed a few words. It's so cool! Well, I though it was cool while I was writing it :D So, if you get the time and the motivation, look at the original scene in the manga and compare it to this chapter of the fanfic. It's basically the same dialogue and everything, but it's so completely different because its Tohru and not Kyo.

Oh! I am sooooooo excited about this fanfic. I don't want to mess it up :(


End file.
